Year book of the Knights at Hadrians Wall AD 462
by Ysolde
Summary: So! What does ending every high school or term of service need? A YEARBOOK OF COURSE! We offer you the yearbook featuring all you need to know about Lancelot Bors Gawain Tristran Galahad Dagonet and Arthur. Written by their own hand! 'Tis true!
1. Year Book of the Knights

_**HUGE credits go to the talented Gargoyle13, who has written large parts of the description for Arthur, Dagonet, and virtually everything for Galahad. We look forward to her official debut with great anticipation! For now, she and I proudly give you :**_

_**YEAR BOOK OF THE SARMATIAN KNIGHTS AT HADRIAN'S WALL (year 462 AD).**_

* * *

**Lancelot.**

**Nickname/s : **Lance, Demands-a-lot, The Mouth.

**Tribe : **Iazyghe

**Favourite drink: **As long as it has an effect...

**Signs of recognition : **Mug. Arthur. Black curls. Exquisitely trimmed goatee-like beard (must be Arthur's influence).

**Description: **Lancelot perceives himself to be quite the womanizer. Unfortunately, a lot of the women of the fort does not seem to agree, much to his dismay. However, it must be said that Lance knows how to get a party going, even if he also knows a lot about how to turn it into a brawl (especially if Bors is present).

Around the table, Lancelot usually asks a lot of questions about everything. While this can initially be informative and useful to all of us, it has become custom to recognize Tristran's eventual throwing of assorted fruit at his face, as an occasional necessity to make him shut up.

Lancelot likes to tease, and is admittedly good at it. His favourite victims seem to be Gawain and Bors, and the quips invariably involve assumed differences regarding the distribution of female attention between him and them, as well as the possible reasons for these differences (certain physical attributes being a commonly cited cause).

Evil tongues (read : the Thing) maintain that Lancelots focus on physique stems from some tragic and somehow amputating accident shrouded in the darkness of the past. However, since the Mouth _does _seem to have his fair share of success with the barmaids, several of whom has become returning guests, we reckon it is just a nasty rumour.

_But sometimes you really could have us fooled, Lance!_

**Goofs: **Vanora.

**Future plans after service : **Going home, of which he will incessantly inform everyone who cares listening – as well as us.

**Advice from the Guys : **Vanora is not interested. Deal with it and move on. As for the plans of wifesharing with Gawain - we recommend having a word with Gawain.

* * *

**Bors.**

**Nickname/s : **the Foghorn.

**Tribe : **Roxolani (Cousin of Dagonet).

**Favourite drink: **Vanora's homebrewed.

**Signs of recognition: **All the Spawn. Otherwise, just follow the incessant bellowing.

**Description:**Large bald man with many children strewn about him. Look for the fiery red-head who will either be slapping him or yelling at him.

When not being chastised by the mother of his children, Bors does know how to get a party going, even if he also knows a lot about how to turn it into a brawl (especially if Lancelot is present).

We wish we could think of some other intricate and high-cultural ways in which this ox of a man has contributed to our brotherhood. Sadly, we are at a loss. The man has indeed been known to contribute to a discussion by mooing. (Yes...Mooing...)

Oh, around the table he _does _tend to be good at telling Arthur where to shove his Roman friends. You have to hand it to him.

**Goofs : **When he was sent by Arthur to Londinium in a diplomatic errand.

**Future plans after service : **Being King of random British backwater town (read : being the figurehead of more sensible/intelligent ruling powers, such as Vanora and Dagonet).

**Advice from the Guys : **Just marry her already, and let's have peace.

* * *

**Gawain.**

**Nickname/s : **Blondie.

**Tribe : **Aorsi.

**Favourite drink: **Koumiss (of his own production).

**Signs of recognition : **Overall wicked hairdo!

**Description: **Gawain separates himself from the rest of the brothers by having the most ludicrous style of hair around the fort, only possibly slightly rivalled by that of the Thing (see below).

However, the guy is mean with a hammer and an anvil, and also brews a wicked koumiss, a fact which has earned him quite an amount of respect with all of us (for the uninformed, Koumiss is an alcoholic beverage that comes about by the proud and ancient Sarmatian tradition of fermenting mare's milk).

Gawain is the amiable and easygoing type, and he always has a pat for your shoulder when you're down, as well as being generally a primus motor in keeping spirits up (especially if it rains during missions – if by no other means then at least because of the effect a good persisting drizzle has on said hairdo).

The only thing able to put a dent in this generally balanced demeanor is when Lancelot is a bit too funny for a bit too long. While Gawain is usually perceived to be generally bright it seems there is a special compartment of his brain reserved for not thinking at all before allowing Lancelots quips to get to him – much to the amusement of the latter (and, we admit, the rest of us).

**Goofs: **"Beautiful Sarmatian woman..."

**Future plans after service: **Findinga beautiful sarmatian cow...we mean woman to wed. Hit Lancelot with his axe.

**Advice from the Guys : **Quit always rising to it. That is just what he wants.

* * *

**Tristran.**

**Nickname/s : **'It', Thing, the Spook, Shadow

**Tribe :** Halani

**Favourite drink : **Apples. (Possibly Cider?)

**Signs of recognition :** The bird. (No, not **that **bird!). Eyes usually completely hidden 'neath fringe. Apart from this, follow the trail of blood and entrails.

**Description :**

As the tribename reveals, Thing is from waaaay out east, where they do even more strange things than Lancelot's tribe. There is possibly some Hunnic blood in his family, which would explain a lot.

The Thing is always very quiet around the table. So quiet that he sometimes forgets he is present, and then he falls asleep.

Apart from that, he has a living interest in nature. In fact, none of us are to this day really sure if he is interested in very much apart from that. As long as Thing gets his daily dosis of fruit and gore, he will be reasonably happy. While this zen attitude might give rise to the perception that he is docile, do not be fooled : stealing the former will often result in the latter, to your own very deep and very intense discomfort.

The Thing also has quite a sense of humor. Unfortunately, no one understands it, this taking its expression in it sometimes starting to snicker inaudibly, while the rest of us ponder. If pressed, it will either A) look at you as if you are dim for not getting the hilariousness of the situation, B) look at you as if you are dim, because you did not perceive that it just told you a joke, C) just look at you as if you are dim.

Note : Galahad maintains that he has once convinced Tristran to try and explain the joke he had just perceived himself as telling, and that the explanation did not help in any way, except serving to make Galahad lose his appetite.

**Goofs :** Opinions vary whether Tristran has inexplicably failed to produce any goofs, or whether the whole 15 years of his being with us have been one very long, very subtle goof only understandable to insiders – meaning Tristran (and possibly the bird).

**Future plans after service : **Who can say?

**Advice from the Guys : **You disturb us. Get a woman. No wait, you disturb the women as well.

* * *

**Galahad.**

**Nickname/s : **Sick boy, King Vomit, The Whelp.

**Tribe : **the boyscouts... sorry. Iazyghe.

**Favourite drink: **One that stays down (yet to be found).

**Signs of recognition : **The seeming inability to start dressing in long pants, even though he has a full grown beard by now.

**Description :**Pale legs and knobby knees underneath a short skirt. He tells everyone it's a kilt, but it's not. It's a sissy Roman skirt thing. We're pretty sure he's going to get frostbite one winter, but he won't listen to anyone. Galahad always knows better than everyone, even though he's been proven wrong over and over and over. Did we mention how often he is wrong? We're also quite certain that because of the sissy skirt he's had some nasty poison ivy rashes, but he won't confess and neither will Dagonet.

Galahad can often be found in Gawain's shadow. Which might help to explain the overall pale appearance of his person.

He is prone to throwing hissy fits like a girl when things don't go his way and has been known to waste a good jug of wine pouring it on the ground. Imbecile.

All in all, we sometimes wonder if Galahad is not a big waste of resources, since when he is not throwing (up) beverage on the floor, he is having trouble holding down Vanora's stew when trying to insert himself into Tristran's mindset. By all the Gods, boy, if it grosses you out so much don't ask him. That's how the rest of us keep our stew inboard. By _not _asking.

**Goofs : **Will not be listed, as we promised Arthur not to use too much parchment for this book.

**Future plans after service : **Galahad reckons he will go home along with Gawain. Whether Gawain's cow... er, wife will throw him out of the yurt after some months remains to be seen.

**Advice from the Guys : **Try drinking slower.

* * *

**Dagonet.**

**Nickname/s : **Dag. Alternatively Igor (no one seems to be certain why).

**Tribe: **Roxolani (Cousin of Bors).

**Favourite drink: **A nice quiet beer.

**Signs of recognition : **Scar in his face. Can be spotted approx. one foot above most crowds.

**Description:**Dagonet is the dad of the group. Whenever there is trouble, you can count on him to quiet things down. He is able to make Bors behave himself without having to resort to a smack upside the head, which makes Vanora really envious.

Dagonet collects small injured persons. If you are feeling ill, go see Dag and he'll fix you right up. It might not smell or taste good, but he's not poisoned anyone – to the best of our knowledge.

It is a commonly known secret that Dagonet is probably the one who has most dirt on all the brothers. He would probably be the one to go to, if trying to assert if a juicy rumour is true, were it not for his depressing stubbornness in refusing to spill the beans (the unconfirmed poison ivy rash rumour being a sad example thereof). He also has a very efficient manner of putting a stop to impending brawls : he stands up.

It is therefore probably thanks to Dag that we are all able to live with one another. This in itself ough to testify for his greatness (also figuratively).

**Goofs: **There was the thing with the lake...

**Future plans after service : **Living a nice quiet life and have a wife and some kids (droll!) Though he might agree to become the right hand of Bors, just to ensure the man does not do something irreparably stupid.

**Advice from the Guys : **Learn how to swim. Seriously dude, you might need it before you know it.

* * *

**Arthur.**

**Nickname/s : **Babyface, Mother Hen.

**Tribe: **Up for grabs. Best not go into it.

**Favourite drink : **Wine ( you PANSY :-D).

**Signs of recognition : **Clean shaven, Roman clothing. Lancelot.

**Description :**Often found on his knees (no, not for **that**...get your mind out of the gutter), lamenting his worthlessness to a God that we find rather disturbing.

Arthur likes to worry. That is the only reason we can think about as to why he does it so much.

Arthur worries about the rain. He worries when the sun is out. Most of all, he worries when the Woads are on the warpath, this worry only being topped by his worry when they are being silent.

Oh, and we almost forgot : the worry that smurfette will fall out of her top.

In his spare time, he worries. Maybe that he does not have enough to worry about.

Arthur has some interesting friends. They tend to freak out about the furnishment of our meeting hall, which in itself contributes vastly to their otherwise very poor entertainment factor.

Generally, Arthur can thus be admired for being a very accepting and tolerant man, though some of us feel that it tends to go a little far sometimes, especially what with above mentioned aquaintances.

In fact, we sometimes question Arthur's ability to make friends with people without ulterior motives (Merlin, the Smurf lady) or without a wish to see us, his other friends, dead (the local Bishop and most of the clergy).

This disturbs us greatly.

**Goofs : **When he sent Bors to Londinium in a diplomatic errand. The smurfette lady. Many more that, again, would take too much parchment so we'll stick to the top two.

**Future plans after service : **Getting happily married to smurfette lady.

**Advice from the Guys : **She's bad news, Arthur, we're TELLING ya! (even Lance agrees).


	2. People known by the knights

_**Yeah. It was actually Gargoyle13 who was quite unstoppable, and is the prime force of making this chapter, and then I sort of contributed. However, since the first part was already uploaded to my profile, this is where we'll put it. It is, however, now officially a joint venture. It's all one big smattering so you'll just have to guess who wrote what.**_

_**WE GIVE YOU: **_

_**Year Book of the Knights (year 462 AD): Part II (people otherwise known by the knights).**_

* * *

_**  
**_

**Vanora.**

**Nickname/s :**Van; some that Bors uses that are unprintable since we promised Arthur we'd keep this relatively clean.

**Tribe : **Dunno which clan - but she definitely is Irish. Very!

**Favourite drink:** Anything she brews.

**Signs of recognition : **Many children; Bors; Lancelot trying his hardest to get her to come home with him.

**Description: **A fiery redhead who takes no crap from anyone, most especially Bors and Lancelot. If you cannot locate her, just listen for the yelling. Chances are good that she'll be yelling at Bors, the kids or Lancelot...or possibly all of them at the same time.

When Bors prods enough, she will sing lovely songs of home and has a beautiful voice. Though we do relish her singing, we wish she would choose songs that aren't quite so depressing. We're fairly certain that is part of the reason Lancelot is such a drunk...that and the fact that he can't get under her skirt (not that we would recommend you let him, Van).

**Goofs: **Bors. (but at least not Lancelot).

**Future plans:** Marrying Bors (maybe).

**Advice from the Guys : **Just marry him and be done already. And maybe think of some names for the kids.

* * *

**Jols.**

**Nickname/s : **Jols; if Lancelot is really drunk, it gets all slurred and it sounds really funny.

**Tribe : **British Roman

**Favourite drink:** Anything that doesn't remind him of the smell of the stables.

**Signs of recognition: **Flies buzzing about(hey, the guy works in the stables).

**Description:**Jols is not a guy what makes a spectacle of himself. Nevertheless, the man has a rather dry wit, which is sometimes put to flaying use. He also has a keen sense of when Arthur is in the vicinity, especially if Arthur is trying to avoid telling us something. You can count on Jols to register Arthur's presence and alert the rest of us.

**Goofs :** We're not certain, but we're sure Dag has some dirt...

**Future plans: ** Finding a nice woman, settling down and having many, many little ones.

**Advice from the Guys : **Spend less time with the horses, more time in the tavern if you want to achieve your future plans.

* * *

**Guinevere.**

**Nickname/s :**Smurfette; Blue Meanie

**Tribe : **Woad

**Favourite drink: **Whatever gets Arthur drunk enough so that she can slip off elsewhere.

**Signs of recognition : **Blue paint; skin tight leather clothing, if it can indeed be called that

**Description: **Guinevere is always pouting. No, really, _always._ She started hitting on to Arthur, within hours from his setting her wee fingers straight, by making references to his dead parents and whether his father didn't "find something to his liking in Britain". Oh, how very tactful.We are speechless. No, honestly, we are.

Lancelot tried to save the situation by making comments about the weather, but only managed to get the attention of the horny woad directed to his own person. We deeply admire your courage, Lance. Way to take one for the brotherhood.

Why Arthur chose to put out anyway we have no idea. It is commonly felt amongst the brothers that bedding this woad would be reminiscent of stumbling over one of the behind-numbing chairs in the mess.

Our conclusion must be that either she knows kung fu with that pouting mouth of hers, or else it was just another of Arthur's self-imposed 'acts of penitence'. As noted earlier, his masochistic tendencies disturb us somewhat, which is why we got them stopped the first time around. However, we probably can't keep on having an eye on them (though Lancelot has offered to sacrifice himself several times. Odd.).

End note : it has been suggested we try to get her to hit on the Thing, as we're pretty sure he'd end up smashing her head into some hard surface. Thus, double pay-off : she dies, and we get to see him actually lose his composure.

**Goofs: **Being caught and tortured in that creepy Roman's dungeon.Getting ass kicked by Cerdic's kid in battle (how embarrassing is it to be less competent than _him? _)

**Future plans: **Marrying Arthur and becoming Queen of this entire damn island (finally).

**Advice from the Guys : **Pop out of the top already, you tease! (Please stab yourself with an arrow, directly in the eye. Sincerely, Tristran).

* * *

**Merlin.**

**Nickname/s :**Dark Magician; Papa Smurf

**Tribe :** Woad (leader, in fact, whoop-de-do)

**Favourite drink :** Probably some noxious tea like Dagonet brews when you're stomach is ill (ask Galahad what it tastes like).

**Signs of recognition :** Blue paint; tired expression; long, scraggly hair.

**Description : **We have not yet decided if Merlin is uninterested or disturbed or both. He plays around in the woods all day and night, swimming with the fish and dancing naked under the moonlight (we did actually have the misfortune of witnessing this; Galahad puked, as expected). We thought this would make him a member of Lancelot's tribe, since they are really quite bizarre, but have not yet been able to link them.

**Goofs : **Believing those Roman guys when they said they weren't really going to be staying.

**Future plans: **Pestering Arthur about marrying Guinevere so he can help rule this damn island.

**Advice from the Guys : ** Take a bath. No, seriously, take a bath.

* * *

**Cynric.**

**Nickname/s : **Baldy

**Tribe : ** Saxon

**Favourite drink:** Probably some strange Saxon brew.

**Signs of recognition : **Bald head and weird beard thingee.

**Description :** Most often Cynric can be found being yelled at by his dad, Cerdic for yet another intelligent military maneuver. He tries very hard, but fails repeatedly.

To his credit, he did manage to kick Smurfette's ass on the battlefield, but, really, is that anything to brag about? I mean, we're pretty sure that Jols could take her with no trouble.

**Goofs : **That little incident on the lake...one of ours to, what, fifty of yours...good move, baldy.

**Future plans: **Learning to ice skate.

**Advice from the Guys : **Grow it or shave it.

* * *

**Cerdic.**

**Nickname/s :**None because he's too tired to pay attention or care

**Tribe: **Saxon (leader, in fact, whoop-de-do)

**Favourite drink: **Anything that makes him forget he has a son.

**Signs of recognition :** Hair – almost as much as Blondie; tired sounding voice; impatience with son (can you really blame the guy? Really?).

**Description:** Cerdic must be the most bored man on this earth. He is so bored, he makes Dagonet look like a bundle of laughs. Also, he sometimes cuts his son in the face with a knife.

Cerdic is the seasoned warlord of a couple thousand Saxons and Jutes, with which he has lately swarmed most of the north of Britain, plundering and pillaging as they go along, leaving none alive.

Needless to say, this all bores him mightily. That being said, we have to wonder what the guy does for entertainment.

**Goofs: **Not a good idea to take on a group of Sarmatian Knights and overgrown Smurfs, is it?

**Future plans: **Finding someone on the island worth killing (didn't work out too well, did it?).

**Advice from the Guys : **Go to bed, you look exhausted.And quit making our scout go into a coma from boredom. Really, sometimes we think you're contagious.

* * *

**Bishop Germanus.**

**Nickname/s :**Ancient dog

**Tribe:** Roman

**Favourite drink : **Wine...so he can pretend it's someone's blood.

**Signs of recognition : ** Shifty eyes; humorless laugh; trying to kill us so he doesn't have to hand out our papers of freedom.

**Description :**Some people have eyebrows. Germanus has snails.And that's pretty much all we have to say about that pathetic lifeform.

**Goofs : **Even thinking about double-crossing Arthur in regards to our freedom. (Go Arthur!)

**Future plans: **Going back to Rome and, well, we did promise we would keep this clean, so we won't mention the Roman boy-lovers and their activities.

**Advice from the Guys : **Go home and take your secretary with you. Quickly now.

* * *

**Horton**

**Nickname/s:** Weasel; Germanus' lap dog

**Tribe: ** Roman

**Favorite Drink:** Consecrated wine (when the Bishop isn't looking).

**Signs of recognition:** Folded hands; incessant mumbling and/or crying about situation.

**Description: **To his credit, Horton freaked out almost as much as the rest of us when he found out what the cult he was a member off like to do in their leisure time (torturing people, bricking them up etc.). _How__ever, _that still leaves the rather embarassing fact that he joined them in the first place.

When not fawning over Germanus, Horton can be seen freaking out about the furnishment of our meeting hall. _Yes._ He refers to the furniture as evil. Really, we feel that he might benefit from procuring something else to give his life content, eg. healthy leisure time pursuits (preferably something not involving bricking up people or helping send Knights on suicide missions).

**Goofs: **Coming to this island where his god doesn't live.

**Future Plans: **Avoiding any and all blue demons...and Bors.

**Advice from the Guys: **Go home. Stay... Stay... Good boy.


	3. Happenings Throughout the Year

_**Once again, Gargoyle13 is unstoppable and mainly to blame, especially where the Moron Twins are concerned (G&G).**_

_**As per usual I mostly contributed with dirt on the Thing (and Guinevere).**_

_**We proudly give you etcetera etcetera... :**_

_**Year Book of the Knights (year 462 AD): Part III - Happenings throughout the year (aka things we'd rather forget).**_

* * *

**The food fight.** As you've probably guessed, this was all Galahad's doing. The boy simply cannot keep his cool when around Romans. Vanora would rather forget this happened. So would Gawain. Have you ever tried to pick those little beans Vanora serves out of dreads? It really doesn't work well... And gravy, you might as well just head off to the bath for a good soak and scrub. Which we forced Gawain to do when he could not get his hands on Galahad to pull his sissy-skirted butt out from under a table.

Meanwhile, Arthur showed up. Let's just say that we were scrubbing the mess from the mess until wee hours of the morning.

Mysteriously, Gawain was bathing until wee hours of the morning.

* * *

**Lancelot as a smurf. **Yes...Lancelot had an incident with some of the blue dye that the Woads use. He was curious as to how long it lasts, whether or not it comes off in the rain, if you can use it in your hair, etc. And, of course, Lancelot being Lancelot, you cannot reason with him once he has his mind set to something. It was quite the challenge to explain to Arthur, why his second-in-command looked like a Woad and that it was done willingly and on purpose.

* * *

**Galahad puking. **Yes, the boy sacrifices his lunch on cue. Yes, there is nothing remarkable about this since he does it so frequently, but we do think he is working on being able to project it in different directions. We cannot be certain, but his favourite target does seem to be Gawain's boots, so we're not truly complaining too much (except Gawain to whom we say, find a different place to sit, Blondie).

* * *

**Guinevere's waterloo. **Smurfette, you _know _how horny you get when you're pissed. So why do you always drink until even Galahad gets envious? 

Anyway, she _did finally_ decide to take on the Thing that night. They left together, but we found her shortly thereafter, strapped naked to the wall upside down just above the gate where Arthur couldn't avoid noticing when he rode in.

Our intellectually highly gifted commander was sure that 'it was all a big misunderstanding'.

Thing for his part has apparently been heard mumbling 'some people just won't take a friendly hint' and refuses to discuss the matter further.

However, Guinevere has been giving him the evils ever since, to which he responds only by looking darkly satisfied.

* * *

**Bors falling off his horse.** He swears he was drunk. Sure you were, Bors. Funny how you were riding just fine and then all of a sudden the trail shifted left, as did your horse but, remarkably, you didn't.

* * *

**Gawain's stag incident.** Gawain, Gawain, Gawain. We can only shake our heads at you because you have already been subjected to enough humiliation. This was not a good time for you. 

We aren't sure what exactly set this off, though we strongly suspect Tristran was involved somehow, since he was the only person that Gawain did not bother with trying to explain some parable of two stags fighting and the third stag leaving with the doe... He was also seen faintly smiling while watching the entire fiasco unfold. We will get you, Tristran.

It was quite confusing for all of us, but especially for Galahad. We told you not to ask, but you just had to, bright boy. So you got not only the story, but the whole visual display as well – antlers and charging and everything else.

Galahad was seen later that evening curled up in a ball on the floor, rocking back and forth, mumbling about charging stags. We're pretty sure it took weeks before he would go anywhere near the woods with Gawain.

On the plus though, it provided us with a very effective way to shut Gawain up on long rides. Someone will mention stags or simply make the antler gesture and Gawain becomes quieter than the Spook.

* * *

**Arthur's predicament. **Listen. You might be the Once and Future King and all. But there is no way around it. It was _not _a burglar. She _tied _you up and _left for the tavern! _

Burglars don't undress people first.

Really, get some marriage-counselling (Talking to Merlin doesn't count, the guy is a complete fruitcake.)

* * *

**Finding out about Thing's Irish girlfriend : **It was Dag who got wind of it. Apparently, those kinds of girls _do _exist. She is called Isola... Ysa...anyway, something along those lines (it has been decided to refer to her as 'Izzy'). Honestly, Irishmen and names. 

The thought of Thing actually being sexually active disturbs us. Yeah, we know, a lot of things disturb us. But to put this into a perspective, Galahad just sacrificed his lunch. Again.

The Thing itself wouldn't spill the beans (will he ever?), but it didn't help that Dag said the woman in question was rather hot, and looked mightily satisifed.

However, the_ real _trouble started when Vanora said 'why wouldn't she', then shut up abruptly and looked rather guilty.

Luckily Bors wasn't home, and thank the Gods for illiteracy. But Lancelot sulked for the rest of the week.

* * *

**Horton's trauma. **Apparently, he walked in on Thing and beforementioned girlfriend. That is all we have been able to discern. We have tried to get him to tell us what exactly they were doing, but he just whimpers and clutches his rosary every time we bring it up.

* * *

_**End note : A little reply to Anne Becker... **_

_**Thank you for your review. However, your assumptions confuse me. I (Ysolde, who is responsible part where Thing is concerned) regret to inform you that I have never seen the opera Tristan und Isolde, nor the 2006 movie rendition of it. Nor do I plan to (almost threw a Galahad upon watching the trailer for the movie... honestly, what's the thing with the teenage dude and his cheerleader?). My knowledge of Thing's exploits (apart from KA) are solely from written sources, different retellings of his myths as well as Arthurian retellings in which he figures, the medievæl romances and, before those, old celtic mythology. Food for thought?**_


End file.
